1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a fabric having substantially isotropic stretchability and uniform modulus in multiple directions. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an elasticized fabric having isotropic stretchability and uniform modulus in all directions that is incorporated into a garment or a garment that is constructed entirely of such isotropic fabric.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several different types of stretch fabrics being used today for swimwear, shapewear, garment liner, or undergarment. These fabrics generally fall into the following classifications: a nylon/spandex combination in a tricot-type knit or circular knit, a nylon/spandex combination in a raschel-type knit, a cotton/spandex combination in a circular knit, and a polyester/spandex combination. Each of these combinations and knits has specific applications and specific characteristics.
The nylon/spandex combination in a tricot construction generally includes 80% nylon and 20% spandex, usually LYCRA (a registered trademark of Invista, a subsidiary of Koch Industries, Inc.). This fabric is commonly used for its four-way stretchability, i.e. the ability to stretch in both the length and width directions of the fabric. The advantage of this type stretch is that it permits the garment to fit different shapes and sizes without substantial modification to the pattern of the garment.
The nylon/spandex combination in a Raschel-type construction is characterized by a combination of 85% nylon and 15% spandex. The stretch is typically significantly greater in one direction than the stretch in the other. Raschel-type knitting commonly used in swimwear, provides a fabric with a much greater stretch in the warp direction as compared to the tricot type construction.
The cotton/spandex combination generally includes 90% cotton and 10% spandex. Also included within this classification is a poly/cotton/spandex mix made of 45% polyester, 45% cotton and 10% spandex. These fabrics are often used for exercise wear, such as leotards and the like. The cotton is used for perspiration absorption. Also, the cotton within the blend provides a softer feel to the fabric.
The polyester/spandex combination is a lightweight and less expensive alternative to the nylon/spandex or cotton/spandex combinations. This fabric material is primarily used in the United States in active sportswear and intimate apparel.
There are many variations and blends of spandex for use in swimwear, shaping garments, liners or the like. Spandex is generally defined as a synthetic elastomeric fiber having a very high elasticity to break point (up to approximately 500% to 600%) and a high recovery from stretching. Though the chemistry is very complex, basically spandex is a series of elastomeric products including hard and soft segments and cross linking between the same. The fibers produced are generally white, clear or bright depending on the level of titanium dioxide added, are not dyeable and are stronger and lighter than rubber. The properties of spandex include high stretch, low set (the ability to spring back to its original shape concluded after repeated stretching), high durability, easiness of cleaning, uniformity and versatility.
However, none of these fabrics offers substantially isotropic stretchabilty and equal modulus in all directions.
Accordingly, there is a need for a fabric that can be used in swimwear, undergarment, garment liner and shapewear that is substantially isotropic and offers equal modulus in all directions to provide a balanced degree of compression, shaping and comfort to the wearer.